It is often desirable to transport troops, non-military personnel, and equipment across hostile territory via motorized land vehicles such as tactical vehicles, tactical trucks, and similar vehicles. Such vehicles may sustain land mine strikes, or attacks from improvised explosive devices (“IED's”), such as roadside bombs. During transport, people occupying the passenger cabin or cab of the vehicle are susceptible to injury from land mines, IED's, and other bombs and explosives. To withstand the forces of the foregoing types of attacks and explosions and to enhance the survivability of the occupants of the vehicle, it is known to armor the cab of the vehicle with armor plating.
Typical prior vehicle cabs were armored by increasing blast resistance through the use of increased material strength and thickness, as well as increasing blast deflection through the use of angular and “V” shaped structures. Prior “V” shaped hull structures include those with two planar portions angled relative to one another and defining a vertex intermediate the transverse dimension of the vehicle, those with three planar portions angled relative to one another with the intermediate planar portion located intermediate the transverse dimension of the vehicle and oriented generally parallel to the ground surface, and those with four planar portions angled relative to one another and defining a vertex intermediate the transverse dimension of the vehicle. Prior vehicles so armored could be too heavy, too tall, or too expensive. Accordingly, further improvement in the area of armored cabs is desired.